Syringes are used to deliver various types of liquid medications and contrast agents, such as pharmaceuticals, saline solution, and radioactive imaging agents. A typical syringe includes a syringe body configured to house a liquid and an injector piston arranged within the syringe body. The injector piston provides an expulsion force as it progresses through the syringe body, causing the liquid to be expelled through a discharge outlet at a distal end of the syringe body. In many cases, one or more properties of the liquid medication or contrast agent, including concentration or radioactivity, must be within certain ranges before delivery to a patient. For example, the properties may be used to indicate an effectiveness or to determine proper dosing of the liquid medication or contrast agent.
However, measurement of such properties is not possible once the liquid is in the syringe body of a syringe. In addition, although measurements may be obtained before the liquid is placed in the syringe, certain properties may change between the time of measurement and when the liquid is actually injected into the patient. As such, health care providers and patients may not know for certain whether properties associated with a liquid medication or contrast media are within acceptable limits.